My Only True Friend Is A
by SevSnapeLuver4Ever
Summary: Story about Snape befriending one of the transfer students... I think this one is one of my favorites
1. Chapter 1

Dad,

I am sorry but I can no longer live here. It is not possible. You are never home and I have no mother to look after me. I am alone all the time since I am not allowed to ever go outside and socialize. I am leaving this house forever and I will never come back because I can't stand it. I will miss you…

Love Kaylie.

Sure, you may think this letter is short notice and that it is cruel but you don't know my reasoning behind it.

This last summer I came home from Boughbatons School for girls and my father had changed. He found a mistress and she had twin daughters. Well needless to say, my room was the only spare room in the house. They needed a room for the twins so my father said that they could have mine. They tore my room apart and re-painted it pink for them. I had it painted a dark green… They tore all of my posters down and put up pony pictures and pictures of 'hot' actors and other 'cute' guys. I had a field day when I came home and stormed out of the house, not coming back until later that week. I had a small cottage that I had found. I had told one person about it and he suggested that I make it useful. I had told this one person my whole life story. He was a very good listener and he gave very good advice. This man will be an important part of my story later on. My mother died right after I was born. My father was a work-a-holic. My life was always lonesome. There was one teacher who was an occasional substitute at my school. This man was Professor Severus Snape… He is the one that I told everything to. He really understood me. He usually subbed for potions but occasionally he would sub for defense classes. I enjoyed when he taught. I always passed his lessons with flying colors. He had been subbing more and more lately and was offered a full time job along with his other job. He never spoke of that job and no one ever asked. I would really miss his teaching since I wouldn't be going back to Boughbatons. I couldn't risk my parents coming there to find me. I found another school, the only other wizarding and witchcraft school that allowed girls, Hogwarts.

I walked out of the house and didn't ever turn back to look at it once I had left. I kept walking. I was to be at the train station by 11:00 a.m. the next morning. It was the same platform that took the Boughbatons students so I knew how to get to it, Platform 9 and ¾. I had decided to leave a night early to get to Diagon Alley before I had to leave. I didn't live far from the train station, which would take me to downtown London to get my things. I got to the train station a few minutes before my train left. I ran to my train quickly pulling my trunk on and sitting down in the first available seat that I found. I was pretty much alone in the section I found. About an hour later I was off the train and in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom showed me up to my room and I picked out my clothes for tomorrow. I was going to wear a pair of black jeans and a tightly fitting spaghetti strapped tank top which was green, my favorite color. I set my clothes out and got my shower stuff out. I quickly found my supply list from Hogwarts and my key to my vault. I had my own vault, separate from my fathers because my father always thought I would take extra money if I ever went alone. He put about half of his large fortune into my vault and he couldn't touch it unless he had me with him at least now that I was 16. I only had two years left of school; I looked at my list as I walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. I found the robe shop and stepped inside. It was at the far end so I would be able to get all my stuff while I was waiting for my robes, run the rest of my supplies up to my room quick and then come back for my robes. I had it all planned out and quickly wrote down some notes as I remembered from walking past the various stores. Madam Malkin walked out and took my measurements and started pinning the hem of several different robes for me. I thanked her after she was finished and paid quickly.

"Dear, these will be ready for you in about two hours. We are training someone new and we are a bit busy at the moment… all those last minute shoppers for all their school supplies you know," She said to me as she handed me my change.

I thanked her and left. I had two hours so I headed to the pet store. I picked out a cat. It was Black and it had huge green eyes that grew wider in the dark. It reminded me of Professor Snape so oddly that was the name that stuck in my mind. I started calling him Sevvy and the name stuck with him too. I smiled and paid quickly walking out. I went to the next store, which was the pet supply store. I bought food and some treats and paid. I wandered around a little ways until I found another shop. It was the quidditch shop. I had never played quidditch in my life. We were not allowed to at Boughbatons. I didn't mind. I walked right past that store and found the bookstore. I walked in and found all the books I needed. I wandered around looking for some other books. I found a new sketchbook, a new diary with a secret code voice recognizer, and a couple of Potion books and of course a potion method and my new favorite… a master's guide to potion identifying (and to tell if your students cheated in making it). I laughed at the second part and paid on my way out. I checked my list. I had almost everything; I crossed off the wand since I had one. I could buy a new one but my old one was perfect for me. I got it from Olivander's anyway, so I figured it would suffice… I had also only had it six years. I checked my watch; I still had 15 minutes until my robes would be done. I walked back up to my room and packed everything up in my trunk and fed Sevvy quickly. I left to go get my robes leaving almost everything on my bed. I had to repack my trunk anyway… not to mention use some space savers bags, which I found on my way out of my house earlier this afternoon. I walked back into the robe store and found my robes waiting for me. Madam Malkin thanked me for choosing her store and I said that I could never go wrong with her robes. We laughed and I left. I went back to my room after ordering some dinner from Tom. He said he would bring it up in about 30 minutes. I set my robes on my bed once I got back upstairs. I pulled out the space savers bags. I packed all my clothes into a couple and sealed them up. I set my books on top of my clothes and then I grabbed a couple more bags and started to pack up my robes. I left one set out for my other bag for the train. I pulled my iPod, diary, sketchbook and A Master's guide to Potion Identifying out of the pile and I also grabbed the new backpack that I found. It was green and it had a small pocket in the front for my iPod and a small container of cat treats. There was a knock on the door and Tom announced it was my dinner. I opened the door and thanked him as I took the tray of Chicken Alfredo from him. I gave him a large tip since it didn't even take 15 minutes for my food when he said it would take 30. He thanked me and then stalked back downstairs. I shut the door and dived into my food, I was famished. There was soon another knock on my door. I slowly walked over to it and opened it, it was Snape?!

"Sir?"

"Kaylie. How are you?"

"I am er—good sir."

"You're father called the school…"

"Why?"

"He said you ran away… and that he was very worried. I happened to be taking calls tonight and saw your transcript transfer going to hogwarts. I told him that I didn't know where you were. Are you okay? Is everything okay at home?"

"Oh… er—everything is fine, I just don't belong there and I am fine too."

"He read me the note you left Amber, that was harsh."

"I know sir."

"Hey… don't pull back. I am here for you. I know some people at hogwarts, would you like me to take you there tonight? I asked for the rest of the night off from Boughbatons to come find you anyway and I am supposed to bring your transcripts back to hogwarts so… I could bring you there if you wished."

"Really? Wait… you just take random trips out to the middle of no where to hogwarts?"

"I work there, Amber. That is the other place I work at. I am the potion master there, and I am excited to see that you are coming to hogwarts because you will actually shed some light on the subject with your intelligence."

"Thanks for the compliment sir… one question though, if I may?"

"Of course, anything."

"What is hogwarts like?"

"It is different from Boughbatons, I won't lie. It is a little easier I find than Boughbatons but there are more people. You have already been decided to be in Slytherin, the house that I am the housemaster of. Before you interrupt me that was my request since I already know you. I can help you adjust without the speculation of why you would be leaving so often to come see _me_."

"What is so wrong about coming to see you?"

"The students don't like me very much. I act differently at hogwarts because that is where I went to school. At Boughbatons, I don't care how I act but at hogwarts I am under constant criticism. I will try not to act too differently with you than I do at Boughbatons."

"Sir, you don't have to do that for me."

"I think I do. It wouldn't be fair to treat you differently than I do at a different school. So you said you were going to hogwarts… how are you getting there?"

"Floo powder. If you come along."

"And if I wait?"

"Apprating."

"I will come with… I think I should accompany my transcript don't you?"

"Of course. You have a right to know it gets there safely." He reached into his pocket and took out a silver container. He opened it and I took a handful of the magical powder. I stepped into my fireplace and he advised me to go to the Honeyduke's sweet shop. I smiled and nodded.

"See you in a few minutes sir! … Honeyduke's Sweet shop," I finished as I was engulfed in the bright green flames. I slid out of the fireplace and moved aside. My stuff came through next and Snape came shortly after it. I helped him up and then he quickly made my luggage disappear. I wasn't surprised. I smiled and he handed me my backpack,

"You might want to carry this instead of me transferring it to your room."

"Okay sir." I took it and slung it over my shoulder. He put a hand on the shoulder that was farther away from him (if he is standing on my right he placed his hand on my left shoulder. If he is standing on my left he placed his hand on my right shoulder) and slowly walked me out of the shop. I finally got my first glance of hogwarts. I let out a small scream when I saw the large castle. I was going to be the only sixth year at hogwarts who didn't know the way around. When I realized this I let out a small whimper. He squeezed my shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"You will until however late you want tonight to explore the castle and all day tomorrow, or at least until 5:15… you will have to get ready for the feast at that time. I can show you around to most of the places tonight if you wish… then you can explore on your own for a while tomorrow and come ask us any questions. The rest of the staff should be," he checked his watch, "At dinner," He finished. We finally reached the top of the hill the school was on and he led me into the great hall. He steered me up to the staff table and cleared his throat. The whole staff looked up to see me, standing in front of Snape against my will. He handed my transcript to a man who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. He had a long white beard and had the only chair that was tall and pointy above where his head was.

"This is Professor Albus Dumbledore." Snape announced. I nodded and he smiled at me and asked.

"So this is Kaylie?" I nodded again and he extended his hand. I slowly reached out and shook hands with him. Snape had since placed both hands on my shoulders. He turned me and steered me around the table, introducing me.

"And since you have now met everyone, we are going to play a game. Around the world with the staff members names, Since you have already eaten, that is okay with you right?"

"Of course sir."

He took his place and I slowly walked around the table. Saying each person's name. I messed up on a few so he made me redo it and he made me mix it up. It took about 10 tries until I got it all perfect. Then I was finally allowed to sit down. I sat down and rested my head on my folded arms. I was just about asleep when the table vanished from under my arms causing me to fall flat on my face. Snape helped me up while he stifled a roar of laughter. I gave him a quick glare and he grabbed a broom from the corner.

"The rest of the staff want to see how well you fly… I have told the rest of the staff, while you were sleeping, that you are an amazing flyer and a wonderful athlete. They would like me to prove it and that means that if you would… for my sake… demonstrate some skills?"

"Of course sir." I smiled and took the broom. I set it on the ground. I looked back and most of the staff was confused. I looked strait ahead again and firmly said, "Spiral UP." The broom quickly spun up from the ground and kept spinning until I grasped it in my right hand. I gave a smirk to Snape and mounted it. He placed a series of rings in the room in the air. He also placed some targets along the course. I took my wand out and held it in my hand while I slowly flew up to the first ring.

"GO!"

I flew quickly and right before I came to a target he would yell out a spell. I would perform the spell and fly on. I ran through the course five times, each time there were rounds of ohh's and ahh's.


	2. Chapter 2

I landed a while later and held my broom upright at my side

I landed a while later and held my broom upright at my side. Snape was actually smiling. I felt his eyes watching me with caring and almost a love; not a lust love but almost what seemed like a fatherly love. A love, which I had not felt before from anyone, not even my father. I heard him walk over and the whole staff surrounded me. Professor Dumbledore spoke for the whole staff,

"You are an amazing flyer! Did they have a quidditch team at Boughbatons?"

"No sir."

"Are you interested in quidditch?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, we will certainly talk about getting you a spot on the Slytherin team… there are spots open."

"Thank you sir."

Snape quickly grabbed the broom and my shoulder, he excused us and walked me down to the Slytherin common room. He announced the password and the large stone door sprang to the side. I smiled and walked in after him. He showed me up to the sixth year dormitories. I looked around and he showed me to which bunk was already set up for me. I smiled and thanked him. He showed me where the showers and bathrooms were. He then took me on a tour of the school. Pointing out the various things I would need to know, all the bathroom locations, the drinking fountains, the classrooms I would be in mostly based on my OWL scores, which were perfect. I would be taking four classes: defense, potions, transfigurations and spells and charms. I looked out the windows on the way back down to the dungeons; it was very late… I checked my watch, almost midnight. I made a sharp turn and didn't realize Snape had stopped to wait for me around the corner and I ran right into him.

"I am sorry sir," I said quickly getting up.

"Don't worry about it Kaylie."

He departed me there and I went back to the common room and made my way up to the dormitory. I fell into a fitful and restless sleep. I woke up screaming. I ran down the stairs to find Snape was sitting in the common room. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Bad dream?"

"Yes…"

"Come here, you can sit with me."

"Why are you here sir?"

"I find it is more relaxing to be where the Slytherins are… so even though there is only one… I wanted to just make sure how you were doing and to be here in case of a bad dream… I had a feeling you would be having one… olcummency remember?"

"Of course sir. I understand." I sat down on the couch next to him. He opened his book again and read quietly… I slowly drifted to sleep once again, my head falling to his shoulder. He summoned my pillow and the blanket from my bed quietly and covered me up. He set the pillow on his lap and gently moved my head. One hand gently stroked my hair from my face as I slept while the other hand held his book. He read until I started to toss and turn. He then marked his page and gently grabbed my hand while still stroking my hair. It took a while for him to calm me down and to push the dream, of running away with no where to go, out of my mind. Once he calmed me down I didn't have another bad dream and I didn't wake up again that night.

The next morning I woke up from my deep sleep to find Snape still awake. I had almost forgotten everything that had happened yesterday and last night. I was scared when I woke up and he knew it right away. He set his book down and grabbed my hand gently. He smiled and looked down at me stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. I sat up and curled closely against him, shivering a little as I pulled the blanket around me tighter. Finally he spoke to me, in the soft gently voice that he had used last night after I came running down the stairs.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not exactly."

"I know what you're dreaming about… it is okay, you're safe."

"I know… but what if I hadn't been a witch and I had come back from boarding school or something…"

"Don't use 'what ifs' they are never helpful… you're safe and that is what matters now. I have a question for you and it is personal so I understand if you don't wish to answer it."

"Ask anything sir."

"Would you like to be adopted? Technically you ran away and your dad disowned you at that point. You are an orphan," He finished with a softer and gentler tone and I smiled weakly.

"I know sir."

"So? Would you like to think about it?"

"No… I know my decision."

"And?"

"Yes, I would like to be adopted. As long as I could still stay in the dorms."

"Of course you can."

"Okay… then you would adopt me?"

"Of course, you—no one deserves this. Ever."


End file.
